


the story of us

by SkylarkOfTheMoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, accidents (sort of), for the mumshie~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Or how Masumi and Christophe started.





	the story of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dettsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettsu/gifts).



> A fic that's short and sweet just like the receipient~ ( ^ω^ )  
> おたんじょびおめでと でっつ！  
> Joyeux Anniversaire Christophe!

the story of us

In hindsight, Masumi should have taken up Jolene's offer to drive him home. His house was only ten minutes away from the rink. It wasn't a problem until three minutes later when it started raining. 

Now here he is standing under the awning of a coffee shop, shivering in his coat as the rain continued falling around him. His clothes are soaked through, water uncomfortably seePing in his socks and underwear. He can already hear Josef's voice reprimanding him for getting sick and missing practice tomorrow. 

His miserable thoughts stop short as he catches the sight of a familiar face across the street. 

It's his new rinkmate, Christophe. He must be going home from the rink too. He is in a fluffy, warm-looking, red coat and he's holding a see-through umbrella. 

Masumi has seen him around the rink, watching the other older skaters from the sidelines as Josef teaches him the basics. He never spoke to him except for a few greetings but he wonders if Christophe would recognize him enough so he can ask if they can share the umbrella. 

Before Masumi can call out to him, Christophe suddenly runs across the street, stops in the middle of the road and bends dow. 

There's no traffic, or cars. Still he can't help the cold fear that suddenly takes over him. 

Before he can really process it, Masumi is rushing forward and grabbing Christophe by the shoulder. 

Christophe looks up at him, startled but clearly recognizing him. "Masumi?"

"What were you thinking?" Those are the first words that comes out of his mouth beyond a 'hi' or a 'good morning.' He tugs Christophe up off the road and leads them both to the awning. Christophe drops the umbrella. "That was dangerous! What were you thinking, Christophe? What if you got into an accident?"

"But there wasn't any cars," Christophe points out, mouth turned up into a small pout. Masumi can feel all his anger and concern melt away at that look alone. 

"Just be careful next time." Masumi runs a hand through his wet hair. It's already plastered to his head. "Better yet don't make a next time at all."

"Sorry for making you worry," Christophe says. "But I couldn't just leave her there!" 

"Her?" It's then that Masumi sees the tiny white kitten cradled in Christophe's arm. She's shivering as she burrows into Christophe's coat, trying to get warm and looking downright miserable. Masumi catches he look on Christophe's face. He's frowning down at her, concern swimming in his green eyes. Then, he smiles, full of adoration, and pulls the kitten a little closer. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" he says softly. The kitten lets out the smallest of of purrs as she nuzzles against Christophe's coat. 

"What am I gonna do with the both of you?" Masumi thinks to himself as he looks at the sight before him. Two of his greatest weaknesses--boys with smiles like angels and adorable, affectionate kittens. 

"Do you want me to come with you to the vet? We can get her checked up." 

"Really?" Christophe beams up at him. "Thanks Masumi!" 

For all his complaints about the weather earlier, Masumi's warmth comes in the form of a beautiful smile bundled in a red coat.


End file.
